Ultimate CAW Championship Wrestling
UCCW This is a new CAW League was made by DeathDaem0n3000 on YouTube. UCCW Friday Night Showdown is expecting to release there episodes every Friday. And UCCW Monday Night WarZone always release there episodes on Monday. Here are the UCCW Brand Rosters. Monday Night WarZone Stone Cold Steve Austin Rob Van Dam The Rock Rated "M" Superstar Hedge Predator Justin Jericho Hitman Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Destructor Cobra The Beast Gohan Mega Man Mr. Capitol Fulgore Seth Rollins Jax Ghost Rider Dante Fulgore Cinder Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi K' Maxima WarZone General Manager: Daniel Tosh Champions *UCCW World Championship - Hedge *UCCW Intercontinental Championship - Justin Jericho *VGWGP World Tag Team Championship - Wario & Wal-Nation *VGWGP Hardcore Championship - Luigi Xtreme Championship Wrestling Defunct Due to financial problems, XCW is here by cancelled by the new leader of the Nemesis, his name is Deathly Dangerous. So they released the last episode before our cancellation live at Tokyo, Japan. *Final XCW Championship - Destructor ''' Friday Night Showdown! Dominator Captain Falcon King Ogre Curtis Sanchez Dynamite Travis Jackson Wild Lobo Raiden Timmy Turner Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya Johnny Cage Terry Bogard Preston Pearce JBL Mech Zangief Goku Prince Seyia Prince Yaten El Blaze Cade Skywalker '''UCCW Women's Division Sailor Moon Sailor V Peach Daisy Ryoko Hakubi Ayeka Masati Chun-Li Poison Riot Black Lady Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune Jackal Tojo Asuna Asuka Kazuma Lightning Linda Jessica Pink Himari Noihara Kurumi Tokisaki Iris Kula Diamond Showdown General Manager: Trista Meioh Champions *VGWGP World Heavyweight Championship - Graverobber *UCCW United States Championship - Vacant *VGWGP World Tag Team Championship - Wario & Waluigi *VGWGP Women World Championship - Sailor Moon *VGWGP Women World Tag Team Championship - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune GXT Wrestling UCCW GXT Wrestling is a developmental territory brand based on Orlando, Florida. ROSTER MALE WRESTLERS: KGD Astro Yami Bakura Ryu Ken Master Sweet Tooth Monkey D. Luffy Deadpool Deathstroke El Stingray Scorpion Sub-Zero You Asakura Gambit Seto Kaiba Riku Sora Donkey Kong Diddy Kong K-Nova Ed Edd (aka Double-D) Eddy Natsu Dragneel Gary Fullbuster FEMALE WRESTLERS: Himari Noihara Lala "Half Genie" Shantae Miss Spencer Candy Cane Dixie Clements Rei Hino Iima Valentine Amazoness Tania Moka Akashiya (Inner or Outer version of herself) Holo Juvia Lockser Taiga Aisaka Sawyer the Cleaner Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Ryuko Matoi Kotomi Ichinose Champions *GXT Championship - Sweet Tooth *GXT Tag Team Championship - Street Fighter (Ryu & Ken Masters) *GXT Women's Championship - Lala Deviluke Tag Team Division *Super Mario Brothers X (Mario & Luigi) *The Hardcore Boyz (Cobra & The Beast) *Shadow Galactica (Sailor Galaxia, Ogre, Mech Zangief, and Sailor Iron Mouse) *Wario Ware Inc (Wario & Waluigi, Sailor Tin Nyanko, JBL) *Sailor Outer Senshi (Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto) *Criminals of the Free World CFW (Lightning, Linda) *The Puma Warriors (AnnaPuma & UniPuma) *Futami Twins (Ami & Mami Futami) *Shed (Ed Edd N'Eddy) *Deviluke Sisters (Lala, Nana & Momo) *Poison & Riot *The Cult of the Damned (Kuresu Jinguji, Dante, and Ghostrider) *P.T.A. (Miss Spencer & Candy Cane) *Donkey Kong Country (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) CPV's *UCCW Night of Champions *UCCW Dooms-Day! *UCCW Elimination Series *UCCW Road to Glory *UCCW Arcademania *UCCW Killer Instinct *UCCW SummerSmash * UCCW Night of Champions 2 UCCW Special Episodes *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! "Unforgettable" *UCCW & TNXA Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Thunder *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Super Smashdown! *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Rage in the Cage *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Draft *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Bash at the Beach Links *Check out UCCW on Youtube - http://www.youtube.com/user/DeathDaem0n3000 *CPV: http://www.dailymotion.com/UCCWCPV *Check out UCCW on Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/UltimateCawChampionshipWrestling Category:CAW Leagues Category:UCCW Category:Unoriginal CAWs